Tu veux jouer?
by lumyna
Summary: Un pari pour faire comprendre à Sirius qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens. Et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde, ça fait un moment que je n'étais pas venue sur ce site. Je reviens donc avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Pour les éventuels lecteurs de mon autre fic, "l'heure des choix" je ne l'habandonne pas mais j'avoue avoir une panne d'inspiration pour le moment. Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps avec mon blablatage.

Oh et bien sure tout apartient à J.K.Rowling (malheureusement pour moi TT) à part l'histoire et quelques personnages.

Bonne lecture.  
Lumy'

* * *

J'ai fait un pari complètement stupide avec Lily. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais du accepter. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je ne pouvais faire qu'accepter.

Bon, je reprends tout depuis le début. Je m'appelle Aurora Martinez, élève de 6ème année à gryffondor, je suis plutôt grande, j'ai de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux verts. D'après Lily je suis une des plus belles filles du château. Raison pour laquelle elle a pensé à moi pour son pari débile. Enfin ça c'est l'une des raisons, l'autre c'est mon caractère. D'après elle je suis la seule capable de lui tenir tête.

Lui ? Et bien, c'est Sirius Black. Mais si, vous voyez forcément de qui il s'agit. C'est l'un des maraudeurs. Grand, musclé (mais pas trop), noir de cheveux, regard noisette envoutant, sourire charmeur. Il a tout pour plaire et il en joue. Et surtout, il m'exaspère, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il prend les filles pour de vulgaire bout de viande. Remarquez certaines ne valent pas beaucoup mieux. J'avoue m'être totalement désintéressé de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec les filles jusqu'à ce que Lena, l'une de mes meilleures amies se mettent en tête de sortir avec lui.

Lena est très belle, elle a des longs cheveux châtains et lisses des yeux gris. Elle est grande et mince. Et en plus de tout ça, elle est très gentille. Lena est devenue l'une de mes meilleures amies en troisième année, c'est l'année où nous avons toutes les deux intégré l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor. Enfin bref, j'étais contre le fait qu'elle sorte avec Sirius.

Non pas que se soit moi qui décide de la vie privée de mes meilleures amies, c'est juste que Sirius a agit avec elle de la même façon qu'avec toutes les autres. Pas besoin de faire un dessin, quand il a eut ce qu'il voulait il l'a jetée comme on jette un mouchoir usagé. Excusez-moi de la comparaison. Tout ça pour dire que s'il y-a une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est bien qu'on face souffrir mes amis.

La pauvre Lena est un jour revenue en pleure dans notre dortoir, Lily et moi avons directement compris de quoi il était question. Et je crois bien qu'au fond, nous savions toutes les trois que ça allait arriver. Et pourtant, Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il changerait pour elle. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il les piège toutes. Il leur fait croire qu'il les aime alors que ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui.

C'est le même jour que Lily m'a lancé le fameux pari. Bien sure Lena n'est au courant de rien…

**Flash back :**

Lily et moi sommes allongées sur mon lit et nous discutons du dernier devoir de métamorphose.

-Je crois que nous sommes les deux seules à réussir dans cette matière.

-Tu oublies Remus ! Me rétorque Lily.

-Ah oui, mais de toute façon toi et lui êtes hors catégories.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Simplement que…

La porte s'ouvres rapidement sur Lena qui se jette sur son lit en pleure. Lily et moi nous regardons brièvement avant de nous lever pour aller réconforter Lena. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots dans ses cas là. Et puis de toute façon, je ne sais jamais trop quoi dire. Ca faisait seulement une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble.

-Lena ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…mais merci d'être là les filles. Arrive-t-elle à nous dire entre deux sanglots.

Il était très clair que Lena avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Lily et moi sommes donc descendues dans la salle commune. Vu l'heure tardive, nous pensions qu'elle serait déserte et que nous pourrions parler de tout ça tranquillement. Manque de chance, les maraudeurs étaient là au grand complet.

En colère comme je l'étais, il ne faisait pas bon s'appeler Sirius Black ce soir là. Avant que Lily ait eut le temps de me retenir, je me dirigeais déjà vers leur petit groupe avec la ferme intention de lui enlever son sourire satisfait des lèvres. Sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que se soit je lui retournait une gifle magistrale.

-Alors ça y est ? Tu es content ? T'as enfin eut ce que tu voulais ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds tandis que Lily s'approche à son tour.

-c'est bon Aurora laisse tomber. Essaye-t-elle.

- Non ce n'est pas bon !!

-Ecoute Aurora, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Me dit alors Sirius

-Ah non ?

-Non… dit-il incertain.

-Je vais te dire moi ce qui me met en colère. C'est que tu prennes les filles pour tes jouets, que tu prends et tu jettes quand tu en as envie. C'est le fait que tu joues avec les sentiments de toutes ses filles et que tu leurs fasse du mal sans le moindre remords. Tu n'imagines même pas combien ça fait mal de se faire jeter comme tu le fais. Parce que bien sure, le grand, le génial, le merveilleux Sirius Black n'a jamais été rejeté par une fille. Mais fais attention à toi, un jour tu prendras la place de toutes ses filles avec qui tu joues. Un jour se sera toi le jouet et je souhaite que tu souffre autant qu'elles souffrent après ton passage dans leur vie.

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je voyais sa bouche s'ouvrir en un « o » de surprise. Comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disais ces quatre vérités. Quand aux trois autres garçons, ils étaient à mi chemin entre l'étonnement et l'hilarité.

Sur ce je tournais les talons alors que Lily ajoutait.

-Tu va regretter ce que tu as fait à Lena.

Nous sommes alors remontées dans notre dortoir ou nous avons trouvé Lena endormie. Trop énervées pour dormir Lily et moi nous sommes couchées sur son lit cette fois.

-Et si s'était toi qui lui faisais comprendre ? S'est-elle exclamée après un moment de silence.

-Faire comprendre quoi à qui ?

-A Sirius, lui faire comprendre le mal qu'il fait à toutes ces filles.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?

-Aurora, tu vois une autre fille le faire ?

-Pourquoi pas toi ?

-Parce que moi je suis amoureuse.

-Et qui te dis que je ne le suis…Et mais attend, t'es amoureuse de qui ?

-Je SAIS que tu ne l'es pas.

-Bon admettons, mais ça ne me dit pas de qui tu es amoureuse.

-A ton avis ?

-Ne me dis pas que c'est de James…

Je la vois qui détourne le regard et je serais prête a parié que s'il y avait eut plus de lumière je l'aurais vu rougir.

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Je te parie que tu n'arrives pas à faire changer Sirius de comportement avant la fin de l'année.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne si j'y arrive ?

-Heu…Ce que tu veux !

-Très bien, je verrai à ce moment là.

-Par contre si tu perds, tu devras faire une déclaration à Sirius devant toute la grande salle.

-Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Bah quoi ?

-De toute façon je n'arriverais jamais à le faire changer alors…

-Alors quoi ? Tu te dégonfle c'est ça ?

-Mais non je ne…

-Tu as peur ?

-Tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit jeu là Lily !

-Oh allez, tu n'as pas envie de venger Lena ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard !

-Bon d'accord, si tu perds tu devras Embrasser Lucius Malfoy !

-Tu veux me voir morte c'est ça ?

-Hum…Je sais !! Tu devras quitter l'équipe de quidditch.

-T'es vache Lily, mais je suppose que je n'aurais rien de mieux n'est-ce pas ?

-T'as tout compris.

-Bon d'accord pari tenu !

**Fin du flash back**.

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que le pari est lancé et je n'ai strictement rien essayé pour le moment. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec les filles.

-Aurora !! Tu dors ou quoi ?

-Hein quoi ?

-Le cours est fini !

-Ah désolée Cé, je pensais à un truc. Dis, tu peux demander à Mathilde de nous rejoindre après les cours à la salle sur demande ?

-Heu oui mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai un truc à vous dire a toute les quatre.

-Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure alors !

Céline et moi sortons alors de la salle de divination, Céline est en 6ème tout comme moi mais à serdaigle avec Mathilde, ce sont les deux filles qui complète notre petit groupe.

Céline à des cheveux noirs mi-longs ultra lisse et des yeux noisette, elle et moi nous sommes rencontrées dès le premier jour dans le poudlard express, nous avons partagé le même compartiment.

Mathilde quand à elle a une longue chevelure blonde légèrement ondulée et de yeux bleu océans. Je l'ai rencontrée le même jour que Céline et Lily, dans le poudlard express.

Malgré que nous ayons atterries dans des maisons différentes nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde.

Je laisse donc Céline et part en direction de la classe potion, les deux dernières heures de ma journée de cours se passent en compagnie des serpentards ? Arrivant dans le couloir je vois Lily qui me sourit. Je me dirige donc vers elle.

-Lily, ce soir j'aimerais qu'on se retrouve toutes les cinq après le cours, j'ai déjà prévenu Céline et Mathilde.

-Ok pas de problème, on ira directement à la salle sur demande après le cours.

Je lui souris et nous entrons dans la salle de potion. Je m'installais au fond de la classe seule, Lily et Lena étant assise quelques bancs plus loin.

-Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Je relevais la tête pour qui m'adressait la parole, alors qu'en réalité je l'avais reconnu. Je haussais les épaules tout en lui répondant.

-Je suppose que c'est toujours mieux qu'un serpentard.

Il ne releva pas ma remarque et s'installa à mes côté, tandis que Lena, qui s'était retournée pour me dire qu'elle était OK pour la réunion me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui jetais un regard qui voulait dire « je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure. » Je tournais alors la tête vers James, mon voisin, qui commençait à me parler.

-Comment va Lena ?

-Lena est trop gentille ! Je répondis froidement.

-Mais pas toi !

-Bien vu !

-Tu comptes vraiment lui en faire baver c'est ça ?

Je le regardait alors dans les yeux.

- Explique-moi une chose, comment peut-on jouer avec les sentiments des gens sans aucun remords ?

-Il ne le fait pas vraiment exprès…

-Tu te fou de moi là, une fois ça peut arriver de manquer de tact mais là, la moitié des filles de Poudlard sont…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Me coupe-t-il.

-Ah non ? Et bien éclaire moi parce que je ne te suis pas du tout.

-Sirius à peut de l'amour alors il s'en préserve.

-Il fuit quand ça devient trop sérieux, c'est ça que tu veux dire.

-Pas vraiment, il a peur de s'attacher.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il sait que s'il s'attache à une fille ça peut devenir dangereux pour elle.

-En quoi est-ce dangereux d'aimer quelqu'un ?

-Tu ne connais pas sa famille ?

-Oh si, je connais les familles de sang pure, n'oublie que je suis issue d'une des ses familles.

-Sirius n'a pas la chance d'avoir une famille comme la tienne ou la mienne.

-D'accord mais ça n'empêche pas. Il fuit quand même, s'il ne veut pas s'attacher d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire souffrir les autres.

-Mais…

-Miss Martinez, monsieur Potter, serais-ce trop vous demander de m'apporte une fiole de votre potion comme tout le monde ?

James et moi nous sommes regarder, étonné et en même temps très embêter. Nous étions tellement pris dans notre discussion que nous avions à peine commencé la potion qui avait tellement réduit qu'il n'en restait presque plus rien. A peine quelques goutes brunâtres au fond du chaudron.

Voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne bougions, le professeur s'est approcher de notre chaudron qui juste a ce moment là, (surement à cause d'un sort) à explosé.

-Je retire 20 point à gryffondor chacun et vous serez en retenue demain soir !

Alors qu'il retournait à son bureau, les serpentard ricanaient tandis que James et moi cherchions qui avait eut la brillante idée de faire explosé notre chaudron. Le cours pris fin quelques minutes après. Je m'empressais donc de ramasser mes affaires et alors que je partais, James m'attrapa le bras et me dit.

-Penses à ce que je t'ai dit.

-Seulement si tu fais la même chose.

-Ca marche !

Nous, nous sourions et tandis qu'il part rejoindre ses amis, je vais prés de Lily et Lena qui me regarde bizarrement.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que t'as des choses à nous expliquer là. Déclare Lily.

-D'accord mais d'abord direction la salle sur demande, comme ça tout le monde sera au courant.

Voilà, le 1er chapitre se termine ici. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous penser de cette fic n'est pas de refu. (Au contraire!!) Je ne mord pas alors n'hésitez pas.

Lumy'


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!! Je sais que ça fait trèèès longtemps que j'ai posté le début de cette fic et que cette suite arrive avec beaucoup de retard. J'en suis vraiment désolée pour tout ceux qui me lisent, je vais essayer de vous mettre la suite plus rapidement. Mais bon, faut savoir aussi que c'est bientôt les exams pour moi, donc je ne vous promet rien. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, je vous laisse lire ce 2ème chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier.

Et bien sûr, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de les lire.

* * *

Lily, Lena et moi nous dirigeons donc vers le couloir de la salle sur demande. Je sens bien que toutes les deux se posent des questions. Bien qu'à mon avis elles soient différentes. Lily pense à James alors que Lena s'interroge sur le pourquoi de cette réunion. Nous finissons par arriver Céline et Mathilde sont déjà là. J'entreprends alors de passer trois fois devant le mur tout en pensant à un endroit ou discuter tranquillement.

Une fois installée, les quatre autres me regardent attendant que je leur explique. Par quoi commencer ? Voilà la question que je me posais quand Lily à pris la parole.

-Bon commence par nous expliquer ce que tu manigance avec Potter !

-Je ne manigance rien avec lui, si on est là c'est de ta faute Lily !

Elle me regarde sans comprendre et les autres, c'est pire, elles sont complètement perdues.

-Le mieux c'est de commencer par le début. Je me tourne vers Lena. Mais d'abord…Lena, tu promets de ne pas nous en vouloir ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en voudrais…

-Bah c'est que ça te concerne…Toi et Sirius.

-Ah…

-Hum, bon je vous explique. En fait le soir ou Lena et Sirius ont rompu. Du coin de l'œil je vois qu'elle se crispe. Lily et moi étions très en colère…Enfin surtout moi, vous me connaissez, je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne a mes amis. Et donc après avoir discuté…

-Engueuler tu peux le dire ! S'exclame Lily. Je ne vous dis pas la tête de Sirius, il savait plus ou se mettre. Et puis t'oublies la gifle que tu lui as mise, elle va rentrer dans les anales de Poudlard !

-Oui bon,…

-T'as vraiment fait ça ? Demande Lena avec un grand sourire. Merci !!

-Mais non, c'est normal, et puis c'est partit tout seul.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir alors que t'as pris ma défense ?

-Oui et ça ne nous explique pas non plus l'histoire avec Potter ! Renchéris Mathilde qui semblait se réveiller.

-Attendez, j'y viens. Quand Lily et moi sommes remontées dans le dortoir, on a fait un stupide pari.

-Hé, je ne fais jamais des paris stupides !!

-Lily s'il te plaît.

-C'est quoi ce pari ? Demande Céline.

-En fait quand je suis allé parler…bon Ok Lily, engueuler Sirius, je lui ai souhaité de se retrouver à la place des filles avec lesquelles il joue. Du coup Lily a parié que je n'arriverais pas à le faire changer…

-Donc tomber amoureux de toi ? Demande une nouvelle fois Céline.

-Ouais…Je jette un regard anxieux vers Lena.

-Mais et toi…t'es amoureuse de lui ? Me demande-t-elle pas très sure.

-Hein ? Mais non, je le hais ce type, il me dégoute !

Elle sourit mystérieusement.

-Tu sais de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas…

- Arrêtes tes bêtises Lena !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, en tout cas, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler !

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu le prennes si bien !

-Tu sais, j'ai compris que Sirius ne pouvait pas changer…Enfin pas pour moi en tout cas…

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que ça va marcher ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-toi mieux que n'importe qui dans cette pièce le connait !

-Justement…

-Oui bon ! Tu nous explique ce que Potter te voulais ?

-Et du calme Lily, soit pas jalouse comme ça !

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! S'exclame-t-elle en rougissant.

Les trois autres et moi nous regardons en nous retenant de rire.

-Tu sais Lily, t'as pas besoin de nous le cacher. On a bien compris que tu l'aimais.

-C'est pas le problème ! Déclare-t-elle.

-Oh, mais si c'est le problème ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me face une crise de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il viendra me parler. Je dis calmement

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est pareil pour moi ! Renchérit Lena.

-Parce que vous comptez lui parler ?

-En même temps il est capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch cette année, on sera forcée de lui parler. Déclare Lena.

Lily grimace mais ne rajoute rien. Ah la jalousie, en même temps si elle lui disait ce qu'elle ressent ce serait vraiment plus simple.

-Bon tu va nous l'expliquer ton histoire avec lui ? Oui ou non ? Demande Mathilde.

-Oui oui, on se calme les filles. Je commence. Donc, tout à l'heure il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours de potion. Il voulait me parler de Sirius.

-Ah bon ? Demande Mathilde. Et il a dit quoi ?

-D'après lui, si Sirius agit ainsi c'est parce qu'il a peur ou un truc dans le genre. James pense que ce qui le bloque c'est sa famille, apparemment Sirius ne voudrait pas s'attacher par peur que les choses tournent mal.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Dit Lena.

-Je suis d'accord avec Lena, ça peut être une excuse pour ne pas s'attacher, mais pas pour faire du mal aux gens. Renchérit Céline.

-Ne cherchez pas les filles, j'ai dit la même chose à James.

-Et ?? demande Lily.

-Et rien, on s'est promis de réfléchir à ce qu'on s'était dit.

-Pourquoi faire ? M'a demandé Lena. Enfin je veux dire, on sait que c'est toi qui à raison.

-Hm…ai-je marmonné.

-Non ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Laisse tomber Lena. Elle s'est encore embarquer dans une histoire un peu compliquée. A commencé Mathilde. Plus tu nous parle de cette histoire plus j'ai l'impression que ça va t'attirer des ennuis.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiété mais ça va aller, je vais m'en sortir.

-Ouais…Je suis sure qu'on en reparlera. Déclara Céline.

On s'est toute regardée, tout était dit, il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Nous, nous sommes levées et alors que je passais la porte en tête, je suis tombée nez à nez avec les maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ai-je demandé.

-Heu…on vous…Aïe, mais Rémus pourquoi tu…Aïe.

-Tais-toi Petter !

Je haussais un sourcil, ils paraissaient trop louches. Quoi que pas vraiment différents de d'habitude en fait.

-On passait par là ! C'est exclamé James.

-C'est ça et moi je suis Jeanne d'Arc.

-Qui ??

-Pfff laisse tomber ! Vous n'êtes pas là par hasard vous nous avez suivi.

Je les vois qui lève les yeux au ciel, l'air innocent.

-J'espère bien que vous n'avez pas en plus écouté aux portes. Bien que vous n'ayez pas du entendre grand-chose grâce au sort de Céli…

-Heu…en fait…jecroisbienquej'aioubliélesort !! S'est empressé de dire Céline.

-Pardon ? J'ai rien compris.

-Elle dit qu'elle a oublié le sort. A répété Mathilde.

-C'est pas vrai ça, c'est vraiment une journée pourrie !!

-Bah ça fait un partout les filles ! Déclare James.

-Alors ça, c'est vraiment gamin !! S'exclame alors Lily.

Je sentais qu'une nouvelle dispute entre James et Lily était prête à exploser.

-Et oh, on se calme !!

Je tournais mon regard vers Remus qui venait de dire exactement la même chose que moi.

-et ben…A juste dit Mathilde.

J'ai haussé les épaules, alors que Remus souriait.

-Lily, tu dois bien avouer que de toute façon rien ne serait arrivé si ON n'avait pas commencé à les espionner.

-Vous les avez espionnés ? S'étonne alors Mathilde.

-Elles ne vous ont jamais dit comment elles avaient découvert cette salle.

Lena, Mathilde et Céline tournent alors leurs regards vers Lily et moi.

-Bon d'accord ce n'était pas un hasard, mais je tien a dire que tout est, encore une fois, de la faute de Lily.

-Evidement, c'est toujours de ma faute dès qu'il y-a un pépin.

-Je n'en peu rien si madame voulait savoir ce que Ja…Aïe !!! Désolée Lily…

-C'est bon, on en reparlera plus tard. Je crois que là ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais si c'est tout à fait le moment, j'ai toujours voulu savoir pourquoi vous nous aviez espionnés ! S'est exclamé James.

-James…rend nous service et tais-toi !

-Mais voyons Aurora, ça me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir ! A-t-il dit faussement vexé.

Dans ces moments là, valait mieux l'ignorer, surtout que je voyais Lily s'énerver de plus en plus.

- Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'amuse pas mais…Ai-je commencé

-Mais si, on ne s'amuse pas !! S'exclama Lily

-…On va y aller nous.

Je tirai Lily par le bras alors que les trois autres hésitaient, ne sachant plus trop quelle attitude adopter. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elles ont fini par nous rejoindre. Une fois que nous avons eut mis une bonne distance entre les maraudeurs et nous, je me suis arrêtée nette devant Lily, la fixant.

-Oui bon, j'avoue que là c'était ma faute. A-t-elle dit.

-C'est pas ça qui m'énerve le plus !

-C'est quoi alors ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-C'est ton comportement envers James !! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de comment tu le traite.

-Mais…

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! Tu sais James n'est plus le gamin prétentieux et imbus de lui-même qu'il a été et il n'y a que toi qui ne te rend pas compte de son changement. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que c'est pour TOI qu'il a changé et qu'il a laissé sa fierté de côté.

-De toute façon, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fou…

-Lily ! Tu me désespères là !

Je préfère alors m'en aller, parce que sinon on risque de vraiment se disputer elle et moi. Et en ce moment je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il me faut un plan pour gagner ce pari. Et oui, je tiens quand même à gagner, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma place dans l'équipe et puis…qui sait ça pourrait être amusant…

-Aurora ?!

Je sursaute alors que je vois Adrien arriver vers moi. Adrien est élève à serdaigle, je l'ai connu grâce à Céline et Mathilde.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je cherche Céline, tu ne sais pas où elle est par hasard ?

-Heu, j'étais avec elle y a quelques minutes, mais pourquoi tu veux la voir ?

-J'ai besoin d'elle pour un devoir de sortilège.

-Ah…Désolée, mais je ne sais pas où elle a pu aller, essaie votre salle commune. Ou la grande salle, c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner.

-Ok, merci !

Bon, me voilà de nouveau seule. Et j'ai déjà une idée pour le pari, dès demain j'entâmes la première phase de mon plan : L'observation !! … Oui, bon c'est vrai que dit comme ça, c'est pas terrible, mais pour gagner il vaut mieux connaître parfaitement son adversaire et pour ça, il n'y a rien de mieux que de l'observer.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!! Reviews??

Bisous  
lumy'


End file.
